


Night Run

by Zephyrfox



Series: Alec & Fenrir [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, Fluff, Humour, M/M, PWP, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Alec goes for a run and encounters an old...friend.





	Night Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Gods, New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801599) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Night Run was loosely inspired by a fanfic, Old Gods, New tricks by Kryptaria and Bootsnblossoms, and by the trailers for Thor: Ragnarok making me think about Fenrir. This Fenrir has nothing to do with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, however!

 

He raced through the countryside, reveling in the feel of his muscles bunching and releasing as he surged forward, the miles falling away under his paws. Sounds of the night filled his ears. Crickets and frogs fell silent as he passed, only to pick up again behind him. His sensitive nose twitched at the smell of a nearby rabbit, and he swerved to run deliberately past its hiding place. It burst out from under a bush, crossing directly in front of him as it tried to escape. He gave chase for a minute or two, following closely as it zigged and zagged in front of him, before he veered away, letting the rabbit go. He had no destination in mind — he ran for the sheer joy of running. 

An almost forgotten scent caught his attention as he crossed a road. He paused, considering. It had been years since he had last encountered this particular scent… He changed direction and tracked it, his curiosity piqued. The scent grew stronger as he approached a clearing. He stopped warily just outside the treeline, and stretched out his senses. As far as he could tell, there was only one being present in the clearing. Should he go closer? He suspected that the scent trail had been placed across his path deliberately, and that was…  _ interesting. _ He shifted into human form, willing his clothing into existence as he stepped past the trees and into the open. 

Moonlight illuminated jumbled rocks that lay in a rough circle. A dark haired man in torn jeans and a battered leather jacket waited, slouched against one of the stones. His head snapped up, tracking Alec’s movement. Shaggy brown hair fell across a sharp face, almost obscuring the gleam of feral eyes. “Hello, T—” 

“Trevelyan,” Alec interrupted smoothly. He shoved his hands deep into his coat’s pockets, watching the way the other’s eyes followed the movement. “I go by Alec Trevelyan these days. And you?”

Bright white teeth flashed in the moonlight in approximation of a lupine grin. “Fenrir will serve for now.”

“Fenrir, then.” Alec inclined his head, his lips twitching into a wry smile. “Is it time for Ragnarok?”

“Don’t be stupid,” Fenrir snorted. “As if I would destroy a world I had to live in.”

“Given your family?” Alec lifted a brow. “I wouldn’t put it past any of you.”

Fenrir shrugged, coolly dismissive. “I haven’t seen any of them in years.”

_ Curious. _ Still, that wasn’t any of his business. Alec tilted his head, studying Fen. No changes there — Fenrir seemed the same as ever. He’d always been just as much a wolf in human form as in fur. “How have you been?”

“Small talk, Trevelyan? I was hoping for more from you.” Fenrir’s grey eyes swept over him, blatantly lingering on his crotch, leaving no doubt of the wolf’s meaning.

Lust flared through Alec, pooling low and hot in his groin, but he tamped it down. Fenrir could be a chancy lover. Then again… His memories of other times with the wolf were convincing arguments that the risk would be well worth taking. “Later, perhaps? I’m in the mood for a run tonight.”

Disappointment flashed across Fenrir’s face and faded into a sneer. He glanced towards Alec’s backtrail. “Where’s your… partner? The deer too delicate to keep up?”

“He’s busy.” Alec bared his teeth in a warning snarl. He didn’t want to think about James spending time flirting with their new quartermaster. “Do you want to talk or run?”

Gray eyes bled to amber as they narrowed at him, but Fenrir nodded and said, “A race then. To the victor go the spoils.”

Fenrir blurred into wolf form and leapt away, leaving him the choice to follow or not — which was no choice at all after that challenge. Alec shifted faster than thought and caught up as the wolf left the stone circle. Once more the earth fell away under his thundering paws. It had been an age since he’d run like this with another of his kind.

 

~~~~

 

They raced through the night, keeping to rural areas as they chased each other. Alec was so intent on outmaneuvering Fenrir that he didn't notice the yard until he burst out into an open space.  _ Shit! _ He pivoted, swerving aside to duck back into the cover of the trees. 

Moonlight shone down into the yard from behind drifting clouds, illuminating a pair of humans lying on a blanket by a banked fire. Fortunately they were too engrossed in undressing each other to notice him.

His companion wasn’t as quick to change course and came to a stop near the couple. Alec tensed, crouched at the edge of the yard, ready to spring to the couple’s defense if Fenrir decided to attack them.

Fenrir’s brows drew together in a look of utter confusion as his head swung back and forth, peering at the couple. Then he darted a glance toward Alec, and started for the trees at the edge of the yard. 

Alec took to bird form and flew to a nearby branch to keep an eye on the situation. The two humans remained completely oblivious to their visitors. _ Good.  _ He launched himself from his perch, sweeping downward in a lazy spiral toward Fenrir.

A loud groan from the pair by the fire startled him of course. As he soared off to circle back for another pass, he spotted Fenrir’s look of glee. Laughing at him! He swooped around to land next to Fenrir’s tail and plucked out a few hairs from the tip. Fenrir jumped, spinning around to lunge at him. He cawed in laughter and flew off, just above the range of Fenrir’s snapping jaws.

 

~~~~

 

Once out of sight of the yard, Alec grew bored with his teasing. He angled his wings and dove, shifting to his own wolf form in mid-air, and tackled Fenrir. His momentum took them both to the ground, and they rolled together, snapping and struggling, until he broke free and took off running once more, leading the way with Fenrir close on his heels. 

Fenrir powered forward as they crossed a field, shifting into human form to trip him, and Alec followed suit between one breath and the next. They collapsed together, laughing, onto the grass in a mass of tangled limbs. 

He took a moment to catch his breath as Fenrir’s arse pressed back into his groin, but then he realized the other’s intent and twisted, barely managing to avoid an elbow to his gut. 

Fenrir swung around, baring his teeth in a predator’s grin. “You won’t win that easily.” 

“Won’t I?” Alec evaded Fenrir’s attempt to grab and throw him and grinned, glad that Fenrir had crossed his path. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. He pulled back, throwing his weight to the side, and flipped Fen instead.

Fenrir lay still, stunned, then shook his head and surged upward, mischief lighting his eyes as he reached out to tickle Alec rather than tackle him. “No, you won't.” 

“If that's the way you're going to play it…” Alec rolled into Fenrir’s questing fingers and ran his own fingers along Fenrir’s bare sides, surprising the wolf into a laugh. 

They wrestled, naked and laughing, until he got the upper hand once more and pinned Fenrir. Hot eyes burned up at him, sending tendrils of fire curling in his belly. Alec growled, deep and low, and leaned down to give Fenrir a searing kiss. 

Fenrir moaned into his mouth as their tongues met and twisted together. Calloused hands skimmed down his sides to grab and squeeze his arse — and then the wolf sank sharp teeth into Alec’s lip.

Alec pulled away, propping himself on one arm, and wiped his lip. He glanced at the smear of red on the back his hand. He locked eyes with Fenrir, and licked the blood off. The wolf’s eyes darkened with lust. Alec smirked. “I’m the victor.”

“Then I guess you get the spoils.” Fenrir bared his teeth in a grin. Then, without warning, he snapped his legs apart. 

Alec lost his balance and yelped, startled. His lower body thudded to the ground, framed between Fenrir’s legs. He glared, but before he could make a move, Fenrir yanked him down, gray eyes filled with a devilish gleam. The wolf’s tongue darted out to swipe at the blood pooling on his lip.

Alec growled. He tightened his grip, pressing closer, to suck Fenrir’s tongue into his mouth. Fenrir’s mouth opened wider with a gasp, and Alec dived in, their tongues sliding against each other. The wolf tried to take control, but Alec countered, plunging his tongue deeper into Fenrir's mouth. Satisfaction for the moans he evoked from the wolf coiled low in his gut. He tore away from the kiss long enough to gasp, “Lube?”

“Lube?” Fenrir sounded incredulous. “I didn't come to you for  _ lube.” _

“All right, then.” Alec bared his teeth in a feral smile and rolled his hips forward, his cock entering Fenrir in one firm thrust. Alec slowly eased back, watching Fenrir’s face for any hint he should stop. Should he drag this out, or —? No, he could tease next time. Or the time after.

“Get a move on,” Fenrir complained, scowling. “What is this, playtime?”

“Playtime, is it?” With an evil smile, Alec snapped his hips forward, burying himself balls deep in Fenrir’s arse. 

Fenrir groaned, dropping his head to back against the grass. “Yesssss.”

With that, Alec thrust again, deeply, before setting a furious pace. Fenrir’s sharp nails bit into his back, encouraging him to go deeper. The scent of blood joined the sweat and sex filling the air around them.

He gasped in shock as one of Fenrir’s nails sank deep and pulled, tearing his skin. He retaliated with a warning nip to Fenrir’s lips. It was a good thing they both healed quickly. Neither of them could do this with a normal human. 

He shifted his hips, aiming for the bundle of nerves that had Fenrir writhing, driving their pleasure higher with each thrust. His orgasm was building when Fenrir gasped underneath him and stiffened, sending hot come spurting between them. Alec grunted in surprise, thrusting erratically as the spasming around his cock caused him to lose his rhythm, and then he was coming too.

He collapsed over Fenrir, both of them panting in the cool night air. Alec exerted his will upon the world, despite knowing he would pay the price later for using his power this way, and moved them to his bed in the flat he shared with James. 

Fenrir chuckled breathlessly as the bedroom formed around them. “Such a soft bed,” he sneered in mock complaint.

Alec ignored Fenrir. He could barely keep his eyes open, relaxed from his orgasm and tired from relocating them to his room. Fenrir rolled off the bed and Alec opened one eye. “There’s the door if you want to leave.” 

All Fenrir did was to tug blankets free from under him and crawl back in. “I never said that.”

“Then shut it. I want to sleep.”

Fenrir snorted, but curled against him, eyes closed.

Alec waited a moment, but it seemed the wolf really was trying to sleep. Good. He closed his eyes and was asleep between one breath and the next.

 

~~~~

 

Alec woke, aware of another body in his bed. Fenrir was a warm, unmoving lump beside him. He cracked an eye to check the time. Still before dawn. His keen ears told him that they weren’t alone in the flat. From the sound of it, James and Q were awake and quite happily engaged in their own lovemaking.

He stretched, contemplating another round with Fenrir. He missed the days when he had followers, their belief in him a powerful force, giving him reserves of energy. James was the lucky one. While the skinny boffin believed in both of them, Q was James’ lover, and James reaped the majority of the benefit of Q’s belief.

Fenrir stirred next to him. “Morning.” Heavy-lidded grey eyes sharpened as the wolf’s hand slid down Alec’s stomach to his thigh.

Alec arched into the touch with an appreciative moan. The wolf seemed to have woken with the same idea as him. Sleepy morning sex.

Calloused fingers slipped over his skin, seeking out every inch of his body, lighting his nerves afire. They skated over his leg to his balls, cupping them, and he spread his legs, moaning again, to give Fen more room. Alec gasped as Fenrir scraped a sharp nail down his leg. Sneaky wolf. Alec surged up, grinning, and flipped Fen over. “Now it’s my turn.” 

Fenrir smirked at him, one eyebrow quirking up. 

A challenge or an invitation? Not that the intent would change the end result. He knelt over Fen’s body, skimming his hands along the wolf’s overwarm skin. Alec took his time, caressing and teasing, as the scents of their arousal filled the air. He enjoyed the way Fen writhed and squirmed beneath him. He tweaked a nipple, causing Fenrir to buck up, off the bed, and chuckled.

Fen swore at him. “What are you waiting for?”

“So very eager,” Alec said with a mocking smile. He reached toward the bedstand, his cock trailing over Fen’s stomach, and fumbled the drawer open. He blindly searched inside it until he found what he wanted. He pulled out the bottle of lube and dropped it to the bed beside them. 

Fenrir eyed the bottle. Instead of commenting on the lube, he simply raised his knees, placing his feet on the bed. 

Alec shifted, moving to kneel between Fenrir’s legs. He coated his fingers with lube, and slid them around Fenrir’s arse, dipping briefly into the pucker and then out to circle the rim. Fenrir swore at him again.

“Patience.” Just because they  _ could _ do without lube didn’t mean they  _ had _ to, and he enjoyed using it.

Fenrir’s head flopped down to the bed. “Get on with it.”

Alec poured more lube onto his fingers and pressed them into Fen, easing the muscular ring open. When he had three fingers worked in, he began stroking Fen’s inner walls, searching for the sweet spot that had Fen attempting to thrust onto his fingers. Fenrir was whimpering by the time Alec deemed him sufficiently prepared. 

Alec pulled his fingers out slowly while listening to Fenrir’s moans. The wolf lay spread out on the bed, seemingly unable to move. “Fen?”

The wolf’s head rose unsteadily. His eyes were blown black, with thin rings of grey surrounding his pupils. “Are you going to fuck me now?”

“So demanding.” Alec decided to play a bit more. He reached between them and took hold of his cock and stroked his erection slowly, slicking it with the lube.

Fenrir whined impatiently.

Alec smirked. He lined his cock up with Fenrir’s hole and pressed slowly closer until his tip touched Fenrir’s pucker, teasing them both as he tried to control the urge to ram forward. Then the tip of his cock slipped past the ring of muscle. 

Fenrir growled, his lips pulling back to show sharp, white teeth. He hooked his feet behind Alec’s back, trying to force Alec’s cock deeper.

Alec gasped at the sudden heat and pressure surrounding his cock. Damn wolf. He wanted to take his time. He eased his cock out, going slow, then pushed back in, going a little farther each time before pulling slowly back. He shook with the effort of going slow, when all he wanted was to thrust until he was buried balls deep. 

The slow pace teased both of them. Alec made sure that his cock dragged over the bundle of nerves that made Fenrir squirm and moan with each thrust and withdrawal. 

The air sang with the noises they made. Fenrir’s needy moans filled Alec’s ears while strong fingers raked his back and sides, urging him on. Faster, stronger,  _ more. _ He kept to his slow, maddening pace, teasing and tormenting them both. 

Fenrir swore at him again.

He leaned down to capture Fenrir’s lips in a languid kiss, shushing the wolf, and pressed their bodies together. Fenrir’s cock twitched against his stomach. He changed from thrusting to slowly grinding, reveling in the wolf’s renewed moans.

Fenrir’s breath caught, his eyes widening as he arched hard against Alec and came, gasping. 

Heat and pressure pulsed around Alec’s cock. He thrust through it, twice, and came, trying to press his cock deeper into Fen.

He collapsed as his cock spasmed for the last time, pressing against the wolf from ankle to shoulder, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He withdrew, causing them both to hiss, and rolled to his side.

Fenrir moved to follow him, and he put his arm around the wolf, pulling him close, Fen’s face buried in his neck. They relaxed together, basking in the afterglow.

 

~~~~

 

Alec was drifting comfortably when Fenrir shifted against him. The wolf’s long arm draped itself over his chest, calloused fingers dancing along his side, tracing ancient words and symbols of love and affection onto his skin. He caught Fen’s hand and kissed it.

Fenrir smiled fondly, and tugged his hand away. He pushed himself up, over Alec. Fen’s smile turned predatory. “My turn.” Feather light touches brushed along Alec’s skin, alternating with sensual caresses, teasing him back into arousal.

Alec reached for Fenrir, wanting to pull him close. 

The wolf grabbed his hands and pushed them down, against the mattress. “No touching.”

_ Well now. What an interesting twist. _ Alec smirked and lay back, open and waiting. 

Fen bent down and flicked Alec’s nipple with his tongue, and Alec gasped, arching into the touch. A mischievous light entered Fen’s eyes. “Did you like that?” The wolf didn’t wait for an answer, but bent to lick and nibble his way down Alec’s body, pausing at the juncture between his legs. Fen’s mouth opened, ready to engulf Alec’s cock.

Alec was a little breathless as he said, “Are you sure I should let you? I remember the last time you had something in your mouth.”

Fenrir pushed up to look at him with a smirk. A hint of challenge crept into the wolf’s voice. “It's all about trust. Don’t you trust me, Alec?” Fenrir ducked, nipping at Alec’s thigh. 

Alec inhaled sharply at the bright spark of pain, and with a needy whimper he thrust his hips up. 

“I thought you might,” Fenrir said smugly, and lowered his head to suck the tip of Alec’s cock into his mouth. 

Alec groaned, and raked his fingers through Fen’s long, dark strands of hair, scratching and petting. Pleasure and need raced through him, as one of Fenrir’s hands moved back to cradle his balls, while the other eased his foreskin back. Alec gasped as Fenrir’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock and dipped into the slit. Time seemed to stand still — or maybe it actually did. He couldn’t concentrate enough to be sure. “Get on with it!”

“What did you say earlier?” Fenrir chuckled. “Oh, yes.  _ Patience.” _

The torment continued as Fenrir kept up the teasing. He licked up, from Alec’s balls to the tip of his cock.

Alec threw his head back and writhed on the bed, fisting the sheets to keep from grabbing Fen. He was panting by the time Fen finally —  _ finally _ — swallowed down his cock. Alec bucked hard against Fenrir, enjoying the way the wolf’s throat constricted around him.

He almost missed the sound of the lube bottle opening. Fenrir’s teeth scraped his cock, distracting him as a thick finger coated in lube slipped behind his balls. 

Fen’s finger pressed firmly against his pucker, the lube easing its way inside. Alec arched up off the bed, gasping, as the wolf’s finger pressed against the sensitive bundle that made every nerve in his body light up.

Fenrir sucked on Alec’s cock, moving up and down. Another finger, then two, joined the one in Alec’s arse. 

The combined attention was maddening.

After one more hard suck, Fenrir released Alec’s cock with an obscene pop. His sharp teeth skimmed along Alec’s body as he moved upwards to catch Alec’s mouth in a searing kiss.

Fenrir’s cock replaced his fingers, and the wolf thrust slowly, building up speed and then slowing, as if he could feel when Alec’s orgasm was about to come, drawing out their mutual pleasure.

“Sadistic bastard.” Alec rocked his hips up into Fenrir’s thrusts, trying to take control. He wanted — he _ needed  _ — to come  _ now. _

“Of course.” Fenrir’s thrusting slowed, his hips grinding in deeper, and he leaned forward to nip at Alec’s lip. Again he brought Alec to the edge of pleasure before backing off.

Alec growled, “Now,” and wrapped his legs around Fenrir, digging his heels into Fen’s back.

Fenrir laughed, low and deep. “All right, then,” and began thrusting in earnest.

Alec gasped, every nerve singing with pleasure, when he came. Fenrir thrust three times in quick succession, and came with a grunt. Alec’s legs fell to the bed, and Fenrir’s softening cock slipped out of him. 

Sweat sheened on their bodies as they lay there, pressed together from ankle to shoulder, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. They got comfortable, holding each other and dowsing as they enjoyed the afterglow. 

Fenrir pressed a kiss to Alec’s chest. “Are we sleeping again?”

Alec toyed with the wolf’s hair, smoothing a lock away from Fenrir’s face, and smiled at Fen’s relaxed expression. “Do you really want to get up?”

“Mmmm. Not really.”

Alec laughed.

 

~~~~

 

Much later, they finally hauled themselves out of bed and into the shower. Alec soaped himself up first, then ran his soapy hands over Fenrir. Each slow, teasing stroke over the wolf’s body was sensuous and calculated to push Fenrir’s control.

Fenrir stood there, his grey eyes growing hotter, his breath quickening, until he finally growled and pinned Alec against the shower wall, kissing him as warm water cascaded over them. He reached for Alec’s cock, wrapping it with his hand. 

Alec flung his head back and moaned, thrusting his cock into the calloused hand stroking him. He slid his hand down the wolf’s flank and around, searching blindly for Fenrir’s cock.

Fenrir recaptured his mouth for a deep kiss, and then rested his forehead against Alec’s. They panted, their breath mingling, as they stroked each other closer to completion. 

Alec gasped, his knees buckling as he came, and sagged against the wall. Fenrir’s arms tightened around him, keeping him steady. He added a twist of his wrist to his next stroke of Fenrir’s cock, flicking the tip with his thumb, and Fen jerked against him, coming with a low groan of pleasure.

They laughed breathlessly, trading kisses until they turned to the task of actually getting clean. 

 

~~~~

 

After their shower, they got dressed. Alec kept an appreciative eye on Fenrir. The wolf’s jeans threatened to slide off his hips before Fenrir tightened his belt another notch. Alec snagged Fenrir’s waist and pulled him close, nosing wet, heavy hair out of the way to suck on Fenrir’s earlobe. Fenrir moaned, leaning heavily against him, and Alec switched tactics, giving the lobe a sharp nip. “Breakfast?”

Fenrir twisted to grin at him. “Are you on the menu?”

Alec laughed. “Come on, let’s go get some food.” He went into the hall with Fenrir at his shoulder.

Fenrir stopped short at the edge of the living room, and Alec looked back, concerned. What was wrong? 

A look of consternation crossed Fenrir’s face as his nose twitched. The next instant, as Fenrir moved forward, a shirt manifested on him and his hair dried, leaving the lank strands covering part of his face.

Ah. It was probably about James. Deciding to ignore Fenrir’s behavior, Alec went to the kitchen. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Fenrir leered. “Besides you?” 

Alec snorted. “Eggs, then.” They were quick and one thing that he knew how to make. He got out the skillet and started it heating. On the way to the refrigerator, he snagged a loaf of bread and dropped four slices into the toaster. After getting the eggs, he returned to the stove. 

“I told you I wanted you for breakfast.” Fenrir caught him around the middle and leaned into him to nibble at his neck. 

Alec growled and shoved his hip into the wolf’s groin. “Go sit down.” He wanted breakfast, and Fenrir looked like he had been missing a few meals. After that, they could go back to his room.

Fenrir smirked, but went to the dining room and threw himself into one of the chairs, somehow managing to lounge bonelessly as he hooked a leg over the arm. 

Alec shot him an irritated glare, but tempered it with a shake of his head and a sigh. Fenrir was trying to be deliberately annoying, but at least Fenrir wasn’t putting his feet on the table. He turned back to his cooking. As he started the coffeemaker, he asked, “Coffee?”

“Sure.”

It only took a few minutes to scramble the eggs. When they were done, he plated them with the toast, and brought everything out to the table. “There are mugs in the cabinet over the coffeemaker. Pour the coffee?”

Fenrir waited just long enough for Alec to get irritated again, watching with narrow eyes and the hints of a smirk, before he got up and headed into the kitchen.

_ Cocky bastard.  _ Alec shook his head and followed Fenrir into the kitchen. He wanted some juice, too.

The wolf bumped his shoulder on the way back to the table with two mugs of coffee. Alec wasn’t sure how Fenrir managed not to spill either mug. 

“I’m aware that it’s the weekend, but I need to go in and see M first... thing… Oh, excuse me. I didn’t know you had company?” Q’s voice stumbled to a stop. 

Alec looked towards the hallway. Q adjusted his sweater as he stared curiously at Fenrir. James stood beside Q, and pulled the quartermaster behind him as Q stopped speaking. 

Fenrir’s eyes narrowed. He set the mugs on the table and dropped into a chair, slouching nonchalantly — although Alec noticed the wolf had put the bulk of the table between himself and James. 

Alec took his glass of juice and leaned against the bar to watch the byplay between his best friend and his lover.

James’ lip curled in a sneer. “Dog.”

Fenrir smiled, wide and insolent. “Deer.”

A muscle ticked in James’ jaw.

“What?” Q looked from Fenrir to James, the confusion plain on his face. 

Alec waved his glass, indicating the wolf. “This is Fenrir.”

Q stared at Fenrir, a little ‘v’ between his eyes. “That’s an unusual name. Your parents —” He broke off at the awkward silence in the room and darted a glance at James and then Alec. “Oh. OH.” Q’s eyes went comically wide as the realization hit home, and he looked at Fenrir in shock.

Poor Q. He and James had shaken the quartermaster’s worldview only a few months ago. Now he had upended it again. “Come now, Q. Surely you didn't think that James and I were the only old gods still around?”

Q shook his head slowly, eyes never leaving Fenrir. “I… suppose I hadn’t thought about it. Are you really  _ the _ Fenrir? From the old myths?”

“Just don’t offer him your hand,” James grumbled, glowering at Fenrir.

Fenrir huffed a laugh. “Don’t worry. I’m a little pickier about what I put in my mouth these days.” He slanted a sly glance at Alec. “Unless I’m asked, of course.”

Alec choked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com, or at my Bond fandom tumblr, zephyrfox.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks to jaimistoryteller for betaing and encouragement, and Kryptaria for writing advice!


End file.
